codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marrybell mel Britannia
What in god's name is this? My god. She's 17, 88th Princess, and one of Charles' daughters? Either someone has put this together and randomly assumed things, or the writers of this series are complete and utter idiots. Looks like a bit of both, really. Checking the Japanese biography, Maribelle is 88th in line for the throne, not 88th Princess - big, massive, difference. There is no mention of who her father is, and considering that Nunnally is 87th in line for the throne, and Maribelle is older then Euphemia, she's certainly not Charles' daughter. If she were, she'd be 3rd Princess - but she's not, Euphemia is. Heck, it's crazy for her to be 88th, anyway - her father '''should be 88th... Unless Britannia has a crazy, stupid inheritence system, and there's plenty of evidence to support that theory. Umm, it seems you're misunderstanding something about how the Britannian Imperial Family works. (Follow the link; there's a good explanation for how the ranking works.) First of all, the manga has clearly stated that Maribelle is the '''88th princess, not 88th in line for the throne. (There is no mistake here, please understand. I was the one who first read this information.) Second, all the princes and princesses are the children of the Emperor, all born from different mothers from among the emperor's 108 consorts. (For instance, Euphemia and Lelouch have the same father, but different mothers.) As such, Emperor Charles is most certainly Maribelle's daughter, make no mistake. Also, the reason she has the title of "88th Princess" is not just determined by her age, but also by the ranking of her mother among the emperor's wives. (That's why Euphemia has a higher ranking in the royal family than Lelouch; her mother had a higher standing and peerage than Marianne did.) As such, I'm returning the page to how it was before. I hope you understand my explanation. Eternal Dreamer (talk) 19:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : What. The. Hell. That's... That's just incredibly stupid. The "heir" part can be changed. That's what it's there for. But you can't change their goddamn birth order. Lelouch is 11th Prince and 17th in line for the throne - that alone suggests a difference between birth and inheritence, and with the higher numbered princes and princesses clearly being younger than the lower numbered, and with no princes or princesses contradicting this up until now - and I seriously question Oz as reliable material, if you're right - then it seems the logical and reasonble method. Odysseus and Schneizel make that even more obvious - there is no way that Odysseus is more likely to inherit than Schneizel based on their own merits. It is even more absurd to think that that, somehow, their mothers could affect this, with Odysseus being unimpressive and Schneizel being the second most powerful man in Britannia. There is no other way to explain Odysseus' prominence than "because he's the eldest sibling". Not to mention, there is no suggestion that Lelouch drops down in the line of inheritence because of Marianne's death - his dismissal is purely because of his personal behaviour to Charles - and Charles still refers to him as 17th in line for the throne in R2, when if anyone should know who his heirs are, it's Charles. That the 87th heir, despite this being supposedly "extremely minor in the scheme of things", should get a position as a Vicereine, when this is commonly a position reserved for extremely prominent members of the royal family and high-ranking nobles, shows that Nunnally is at least somewhat trusted - though it's Nunnally who requested it, and Charles probably approved because of Lelouch, and Nunnally recieved oversight from Schneizel, it's still a strong demonstration of respect. And Maribelle having an anti-terrorist force armed with the same sort of KMFs that Knights Of Round pilot? That screams "I have a ****load of power!". There's no way that she doesn't have a great deal of prestige, 88th or not. That Charles has a lot of young sons makes *far* more sense than someone like Maribelle being minor. : And the official website for Oz lists Maribelle as the 88th heir, just like Nunnally is the 87th heir - not princess, but the gender-neutral word, "heir". Provide a source if you want, but it's far more likely that you're reading it wrong, than it is that the official website is wrong. Honestly, the moron that changed the Imperial Family page should have provided a source, too, and I have no idea how he's gotten away with it, but it needs to be adressed. MrSP (talk) 04:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I won't argue any further about the inheritance and prestige issue, since it's complicated and honestly is not the main point of my argument. (Most likely people will still be debating how the hierarchy of the Imperial Family works for a long time to come, and I will not pretend to have definite answers.) However, while the website does say 88th in line for the throne, the actual manga itself says 88th Princess in the prologue chapter. (I know they contradict each other like this, but until further clarification is given it will be left as 88th Princess for now.) Also, back to my main point, the fact remains that Maribelle is Charles' daughter, which is without question. If you want to continue arguing about the Imperial Family, please move over to the Britannian Imperial Family talk page. Eternal Dreamer (talk) 12:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Nickiname I actually got the nickname "Hero Princess" from the Japanese wikipedia page if you need a source on that.BahamutX978 (talk) 05:43, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I checked it, thanks for the source. 06:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I figured when you changed it, I should give it.BahamutX978 (talk) 06:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Similarities to Lelouch I want to make a trivia addition for her listing the similarities she shares with Lelouch, but I'm having trouble wording it best. Need a little help putting this into a paragraph that flows well.BahamutX978 (talk) 19:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) What exactly do we even need to include? She founded and leads her own anti-terrorism organization; she lost her mother and sister in a terrorist attack; she personally goes to the frontline of conflicts; she gained the respect of Schneizel due to her strategic abilities. Oh, and her Geass (which I'm not happy about btw). Anything else? Book of Chaos (talk) 10:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) That, and she also had a similar experience to Lelouch's exile after she lost her family. It went pretty damn similar, even resulting in Marrybell renouncing her own right to the thrown(She apparently only recently regained it after she had to apologize to Charles so that she could use her Imperial status to establish the Glinda Knights). She also hates Charles. Really, there are quite a few paralells that it comes off pretty clearly that they modeled her as a Lelouch who took a different path.BahamutX978 (talk) 15:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Now if that doesn't make me want to read Oz even more... Anyway, the start would obviously be something like "Marrybell shares a lot of similarities with Lelouch: they both lost their family in a terrorist attack, renounced their right to the throne" etc. Or perhaps we should actually pick up on the idea of an alternate path for Lelouch. Something like "Marrybell seems to be an alternate depiction of Lelouch". Because while their are similarities, there are also small differences which might be better listed that way. It will be a long trivia for sure. Book of Chaos (talk) 16:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I definitely share the seniments about wanting to read Oz. Shame no one is translating it. Anyway, yeah, its definitely gonna be a wordy section. I just suck at putting it into one that flows well.BahamutX978 (talk) 19:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Kinda like this? "Marrybell shares many similarities with Lelouch and seems like an alternate take on him had he remained with Britannia: both have lost their family due to attacks (though terrorists were only involved in Marrybell's case and Lelouch's sister survived); both renounced their right to the throne (though Marrybell regained her position); both hate their father, Emperor Charles; both founded their own military organization (Lelouch one for terrorism and Marrybell one for anti-terrorism); both personally lead their subordinates on the frontlines; both earned the respect of Schneizel for their strategic ability; and they even possess the same Geass, though they received it from different individuals." Though I'm not really completly happy with that either.Book of Chaos (talk) 19:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Viceroy It is said she becomes Viceroy of Area 24 in 2019 a.t.b. But Lelouch rises to power in mid 2018 a.t.b, removes the number system, faces Damocles and is later killed by Zero. - Blaid 17:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Oz the Reflection is not a sequel. It takes place during the series timeline. O2, the second half, starts at the same time as R2. So she is Viceroy at the start of R2 before the Number system is abolished.--BahamutX978 (talk) 19:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) In other words, the 2019 a.t.b. thing is both a plot hole and a typo. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 19:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC)